Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Spezial-Kapitel 14
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Dieses Kapitel beschäftigt sich mit der wohl langwierigsten Sidequest in Final Fantasy XII, die ich hier mit drei Mob-Jagden verknüpfe. Die ganze Rennerei, die uns dabei erwartet, wird sich aber lohnen, denn an ihrem Ende könnt ihr die stärkste Waffe, den stärksten Zauber und eine neue Beschwörungs-Lizenz euer Eigen nennen. Also dann! Mob-Aufträge Neben der angekündigten Sidequest knöpfen wir uns noch drei der zahlreichen Mob-Aufträge vor, nämlich Robi, Goliatho und Todessense. Alle drei findet ihr am Anschlagbrett, während ihr allen dazugehörigen Auftraggebern in Nalbina begegnet. Robi Morgan, der die Jagd auf Robi eröffnet hat, befindet sich auf dem Platz an der Westwehr, ganz im Nordwesten. Der Golem wütet offenbar im alten Nabradia rum, was Morgan sehr schmerzt, da dies seine Heimat war. Das geht ja nun gar nicht, also kümmern wir uns um das Teil. Goliatho Ihr findet euren Auftraggeber Barong ebenfalls auf dem Platz an der Westwehr, neben dem Luftschiff-Terminal. Er stellt ein Monster-Bestimmbuch zusammen, wofür er Informationen von Abenteurern sammelt – also füllt er sowas Ähnliches wie unseren Monster-Katalog aus, nur dass er die Monster dafür nicht selbst bekämpft, sondern bekämpfen lässt. Faule Sau. Aber sei’s drum, ebendiese faule Sau bezahlt uns nämlich für die Beschaffung von Infos über Goliatho. Ja, wenn man sonst keine Hobbys hat… Todessense Der Auftraggeber Popolu kauert auf dem Boden des Djandjim-Bazars und jammert sich die Seele aus dem Leib, weil ihn seit Nächten ein Geist plagt. Popolu (ernsthaft, bei dem Namen würde ich auch jammern) hat nämlich mal das zerstörte Nabudis durchforstet und Waffen von dort mitgenommen, was die Todessense ihm übel nimmt. Jetzt sollen wir also dem Geist den Garaus machen, bevor er unseren Auftraggeber noch in den Tod treibt… Tod ohne ein bisschen Zerstörung wäre schließlich langweilig. Totales Chaos Um die Sidequest überhaupt starten zu können, müsst ihr erst einmal den Königsbomber im Salika-Wald besiegt haben. :→ Hier geht’s zum Kampf gegen den Königsbomber Betretet die Nabreus-Sümpfe nördlich des Salika-Waldes, wo Basch im zweiten Gebiet, dem Stummen Pfad, vom Nabudis-Vorfall berichtet. Seit Nabradias Hauptstadt dabei vor zwei Jahren untergegangen ist, werden zahlreiche bösartige Monster von der hohen Mysth-Konzentration angelockt, weshalb die Gefährten besser von hier verschwinden sollten. Äh, MEIN Walkthrough? Also ehrlich, so langsam sollten die es doch mal begreifen. Jedenfalls begegnet ihr hier auch einem Nu Mou namens McLeo, der auf seine Schüler Rocken Moo und Rocken Muu wartet. Sie sollen Schlüssel für irgendwelche Portale in Nabudis beschaffen, hinter denen sich gebannte Monster befinden. Nach diesem Gespräch könnt ihr die Sümpfe auch vorerst wieder verlassen, um euch auf die Suche nach den Schülern zu machen. Kaiserliches Archadis Ihr begegnet dem ersten Schüler, Rocken Muu, im Magieladen von Archadis, wo er ganz nervös was von einer Mondsilbermedaille stammelt. Er hat diese an den Erstbürger Otto verkauft, weil er in Geldnot war, und hat zwar jetzt das nötige Kleingeld, um sie zurückzukaufen, doch dieser Otto ist nun wie vom Erdboden verschluckt… Das Erstbürgerpaar, das sich auch im Laden befindet, redet ebenfalls über diesen ominösen Typ und lässt uns erfahren, dass er unsterblich in eine Frau aus dem Alten Archadis verliebt sei. Und genau da findet ihr ihn auch! Begebt euch daher in den Nordosten der Lufthauchgasse, wo Otto gerade seiner holden Maid Ridel einen Heiratsantrag macht und ihr dazu in Anlehnung an ein Märchen einen Ring aus Mondsilber schenkt. Wie romantisch~ Und weil Otto gerade gut drauf ist und ihm materieller Besitz nichts mehr bedeutet, schenkt er uns kurzerhand die Mondsilbermedaille, von der er ein Stück benutzt hat, um den Ring anzufertigen… Ob Rocken Muu das so toll findet? Kehrt mit eurem Fund zum Magieladen zurück, wo der Nu Mou feststellt, dass die Kraft der Medaille trotz des fehlenden Stücks nicht gemindert, sondern sogar noch gewachsen ist, was er wohl Ottos Liebe zu seiner Ridel zu verdanken hat. Damit kann er also ruhigen Gewissens zu McLeo in die Nabreus-Sümpfe zurückkehren. Königliches Rabanastre Rocken Moo hat es nach Rabanastre verschlagen, wo er gerade in Dalans Haus mit ebendiesem redet. Der Nu Mou hat einem Freund mal eine Medaille gegeben, die er nun zurückhaben will, doch besagter Freund, ein ehemaliger Luftpirat, ist vor kurzem leider verstorben. Vor seinem Tod aber hat er die Medaille in vier Stücke gebrochen und sie versteckt, damit kein Unbefugter an das Teil rankommt. Ein Bruchstück befand sich in Dalans Besitz, die anderen drei sollen wir nun für Rocken Moo zusammensuchen. Das Rußige Bruchstück schenkt euch Samaru unmittelbar nach dem Abschluss des Mob-Auftrages Ultros. :→ Hier geht’s zum Mob-Auftrag von Ultros Für das zweite Bruchstück müsst ihr zwei weitere Mob-Aufträge abgeschlossen haben, nämlich Todesabt und Vanille-Mousse. :→ Hier geht’s zum Mob-Auftrag des Todesabtes :→ Hier geht’s zum Mob-Auftrag der Vanille-Mousse Das Wohnhaus, in dem sich der Seek-Junge Digg vor dem Todesabt versteckt hat, war früher das Haus des verstorbenen Luftpiraten, wo ihr auf dem Tisch ein Schreiben mit einem Hinweis auf das Bruchstück findet. Die Himmelsrichtungen, die darin aufgezählt werden, entsprechen den Positionen der Wasserstandsregler im Zentralen Schleusenbecken der Garamseys-Kanalisation. Geht also dort hin und bestätigt die Regler in der Reihenfolge Ost – Südost – Ost – Südwest – Südost oder, um es in den Nummern der Regler auszudrücken, 11 – 4 – 11 – 3 – 4. So geschehen, hört ihr ein klimperndes Geräusch, das vom südlichsten Punkt des Schleusenbeckens kommt; dort findet ihr jetzt das Matte Bruchstück. Das dritte und letzte Bruchstück erwartet zwar keine Vorarbeit in Form irgendwelcher anderen Sidequests von euch, dafür aber ein wenig Geduld und eine ordentliche Portion Stumpfsinn, mit der ihr die folgende Hin-und-Her-Rennerei ohne bleibende psychische Schäden überstehen könnt. Geht zum Speicher Nr. 5 in der Unterstadt Nord und redet dort mit Kytes, der mit seiner Freundin Filo nach einem „Luftpiratenschatz“ sucht und uns um Mithilfe bittet. In der Unterstadt haben die Beiden nichts gefunden, also wird oben wohl was zu finden sein…? Mit dieser Info geht ihr zum Platz an den Toren, wo an der Ostseite des Brunnens eine Frau steht und diesen absucht. Die Ärmste hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren und hat keinen Plan, woher sie kommt oder wohin sie gehen wird – nur an eine Halskette erinnert sie sich merkwürdigerweise, die offenbar in Rabanastre gekauft wurde. Nun sollen wir herausfinden, woher diese Kette kommt, in der Hoffnung, dass die Frau so jemanden findet, den sie kennt. Nadel und Heuhaufen. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin ja bei euch. Geht zum Muzzur-Bazar und redet mit einem Bangaa-Markthändler südlich des Clan-Standes, der sich tatsächlich an eine Halskette erinnert. Er hat sie mal an eine archadianische Blechdose verkauft, die sich immer gerne mal im Sandmeer einen hinter die Binde gekippt hat, inzwischen aber woanders seine Komplexe in Alkohol zu ertränken versucht (und nicht weiß, dass sie schwimmen können). „Woanders“ heißt im Klartext Yuglis Magische Welten, wo ihr als Nächstes hingeht und dem Soldaten von der Kette und der Frau berichtet. Nach kurzem Grübeln verlangt er, die Frau auf der Stelle zu ihm zu bringen, doch ist sie nicht mehr am Brunnen zu finden… Seufz. Kehrt zur Unterstadt zurück. Wenn ihr sie von Süden her betretet, biegt bei der ersten Möglichkeit nach Osten ab, um Filo zu treffen. Sie hat am Brunnen eine Frau mit Gedächtnisschwund aufgegabelt und sie bei sich untergebracht… Ihr wollt sie unbedingt sehen und erklärt Filo so nebenbei noch die ganze Situation. Nun geht ihr zum Magieladen zurück und redet erneut mit dem Soldaten, damit sich in der darauffolgenden Szene alles aufklärt. Die Frau ist die Schwester des Soldaten und ist nach Rabanastre gekommen, um ihn vom Saufen abzuhalten. In der Wüste hat sie jedoch einen Hitzschlag bekommen und ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Nun sind aber alle wieder glücklich vereint, der Soldat verspricht, trocken zu bleiben, und die Frau will uns für unsere Hilfe entlohnen. Zufälligerweise hat sie im Brunnen so ein Dreckiges Bruchstück gefunden, das nach kurzer Diskussion in Vaans Besitz übergeht. Das war jetzt aber eine schwere Geburt… Übergebt Rocken Moo eure Funde, der sich über eure Hilfe sehr glücklich schätzt. Nun kann auch er zu seinem Meister zurückkehren, wohin wir ihm folgen werden. Die Nabreus-Sümpfe Gegnerliste Exoten Die Erkundungstour Sprecht auf dem Stummen Pfad mit McLeo, der erfahren hat, dass ihr seinen Schülern geholfen habt. Nun hält man euch für die Helden einer Prophezeiung, der zufolge die Medaillen jemand auserwählen, der die in Nabudis gebannten Monster Furie, Ragarokk und Chaos besiegt. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einmal quer durch die monsterverseuchten Nabreus-Sümpfe latschen, den Schrein Über der Ewigkeit finden und uns dort von den Nu Mou die Medaillen geben lassen. Ja, wenn es weiter nichts ist… Machen wir doch mit links ._. Verlasst den Stummen Pfad in nördliche Richtung und betretet den Ort stockender Klagen. Haltet euch hier einfach nordwestlich, um die Karte der Nabreus-Sümpfe zu finden. Ein Blick auf sie verrät euch zwar, wo das Gebiet Über der Ewigkeit liegt, aber nicht, wie ihr da hinkommt *seufz* Ihr könnt wirklich von Glück reden, dass ich bei euch bin, jawohl! Geht zu den Einschläfernden Landen, wo ihr ganz im Nordwesten einen versteckten Pfad zu den Zischenden Nebeln und schließlich auch zum Gebiet Über der Ewigkeit findet. Jer! Doch am von McLeo erwähnten Schrein wartet der erste der drei Exoten, nämlich Robi. Kampf gegen Robi Nach dem Kampf berichtet Morgan in Nalbina, was es mit Robi auf sich hatte: Sein Sohn hatte das Teil konstruiert, aber als der vor zwei Jahren beim Nabudis-Vorfall gestorben ist, geriet Robi außer Kontrolle. Dann kommt zufälligerweise noch Jovi vorbei, der die gute Nachricht vom Fall des Golems hört, bevor er sich vom Acker macht… Nabreus-Sümpfe, Teil 2 Habt ihr Robi bekämpft, müsst ihr jetzt blöderweise das Gebiet verlassen und neu betreten, bevor ihr euch dem Schrein nähern und die Nu Mou wiedertreffen könnt. Nun übergibt McLeo euch die Mutmedaille und die Liebesmedaille und bittet euch, die drei gebannten Monster um jeden Preis zu besiegen. Dann lösen er und seine Schüler sich in Luft auf, bevor der Schrein sich wie von Geisterhand öffnet und die Kraftlose Kraftmedaille preisgibt. Kehrt damit zu den Einschläfernden Landen zurück und verlasst sie nun über einen Pfad im Nordosten, der euch zur Stätte des Ansporns und zu einem Telekristall bringt… Doch halt! Dies ist die letzte Kristall-Mimik des Spiels, also heilt euch, bevor ihr sie berührt! Danach lauft ihr weiter nach Norden und durchkämmt die letzten zwei Gebiete, um über den Platz verlorener Dynastien die Totenstadt Nabudis zu betreten. Zum Umsehen werdet ihr aber keine Zeit haben, denn direkt am Eingang trefft ihr den zweiten Mob Goliatho. Kampf gegen Goliatho Barong platzt schier vor Neugier über das, was ihr so über Goliatho zu berichten habt, und kritzelt alles in sein Buch, das er freudig Jovi zeigt. Der aber zischt nach einem kurzen Blick zu euch auch schon wieder ab… Merkwürdiger Typ. Die Totenstadt Nabudis Gegnerliste *Die Überseele erscheint, sobald ihr 20 Gegner in Nabudis besiegt habt. Danach sinkt die Zahl der Gegner, die für das Erscheinen der Überseele nötig sind, immer weiter, bis sechs dieser Kreaturen besiegt sind. Danach erscheint der Exot Höllen-Vinek; ist er gefallen, tauchen keine Überseelen mehr auf, bis die Stadt verlassen und neu betreten wird. *Das Dunkelelementar erscheint mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 20% im Gang reiner Versprechen und in den Fluren sanfter Melodien. Exoten Die Erkundungstour Nach Goliathos Fall könnt ihr auch endlich die Suche nach den Bannportalen antreten. Der Weg nach Osten ist eine Sackgasse, also lauft nach Süden, womit schon alles zu diesem Gebiet gesagt sein dürfte – zwar sieht alles total verwinkelt und detailreich aus, doch im Grunde gibt es nur einen Weg durch die Stadt, und den würde selbst Laguna finden. Glaube ich zumindest. Jedenfalls dürftet ihr schon bald den Gang reiner Versprechen erreichen, in dem ihr euch ebenfalls südlich haltet. Schon nach wenigen Metern findet ihr die Pforte des Hasses, die ihr mit der Liebesmedaille öffnen könnt, um hinter ihr einem riesigen Behemoth zu begegnen! …der gerade von einem süßen kleinen Häschen abgeschlachtet wurde o.O Furie beweint ihr Ende, was total niedlich aussieht, aber hey, was war das bitte für ein Killervieh! Interessanter ist außerdem, dass die Kraftlose Kraftmedaille pulsiert… Wirklich faszinierend. Verlasst die Kammer unumstößlicher wieder und zieht weiter gen Süden zu den Nischen der Edelmütigen. Hier findet der Kampf gegen den dritten Mob, die Todessense, statt. Kampf gegen die Todessense Geht erstmal nach Norden in die Sackgasse und besiegt die Gegner, die dort rumlungern – nun könnt ihr euch ungestört dem Mob widmen. Damit dieser aber erscheint, müsst ihr die TP eines Gefährten auf weniger als 10% des Maximums reduzieren – greift euren Auserwählten also (vorsichtig) an oder versetzt ihn via Avita in den Sturz-Zustand und wartet. Zurück in Nalbina werdet ihr feststellen, dass Popolu tatsächlich wieder ausgeschlafen und auf den Beinen ist. Voller Freude berichtet er auch seinem Kumpel Jovi, dass ihr die Todessense umgenietet habt, worauf der… Genau, er grunzt wieder davon. Habt ihr neben den drei Mobs dieses Kapitels auch die Jagden Athmos und Karotte abgeschlossen, sprecht ihr Jovi an, der euch von seinem persönlichen Helden erzählt. Er war ein Waise aus Rabanastre, der nur noch seinen kleinen Bruder hatte und vor zwei Jahren während des Attentats auf König Raminas starb… Klingelt da was bei euch? Nun aber ist Vaan sein neuer Held, der tapfer all diese bösen Mobs seiner Freunde besiegt hat, und das gibt ihm Mut, weshalb er ihm für die weitere Reise ein Elixier und einen Rostklumpen mit auf den Weg gibt. :→ Hier geht’s zum Mob-Auftrag von Athmos :→ Hier geht’s zum Mob-Auftrag von Karotte Totenstadt Nabudis, Teil 2 Lauft nach dem Kampf nach Süden und dann weiter nach Westen. Nach einigen Metern könnt ihr in einen nördlichen Weg abbiegen, wo ihr eine kleine Kammer findet. In dieser stehen 16 Schatztruhen, angeordnet in einem 4x4-Quadrat. Sie entsprechen den 16 Schatztruhen am Vadou-Strand der Phon-Küste; habt ihr von denen schon welche geöffnet, werden sie hier fehlen. Allerdings habe ich euch ja im Story-Walkthrough vom Öffnen abgeraten, da es hier nun geiles Zeugs zu holen gibt! Wenn ihr am Eingang der Kammer steht und in Richtung der Truhen blickt, enthält die zweite von links in der vordersten Reihe die Doxá-Lanze, die stärkste Waffe des Spiels! …vorausgesetzt, ihr habt neben den Truhen an der Phon-Küste auch die drei anderen verbotenen Schätze liegengelassen, vor denen ich euch im Story-Walkthrough eingehend gewarnt habe. Die restlichen 15 Truhen öffnet ihr mit angelegtem Diamantreif, um 15 Dunkelkristalle zu finden. Geht danach zurück nach Süden und folgt weiter dem Weg nach Westen bis zu den Fluren sanfter Melodien, wo ihr euch südlich haltet, bis ihr an zwei Babuil vorbeikommt. Dort nämlich geht’s lang zur Pforte des Grauens, die ihr mit der Mutmedaille öffnet, um hinter ihr einem riesigen Behemoth… Moment mal! Ein Déjà-vu!? Diesmal ist der Behemoth aber tatsächlich euer Gegner, alles andere wäre dann doch irgendwie lächerlich. Ragarokk schrumpft auf Handtaschengröße und wird dann von seinem eigenen Schwert erschlagen. Absolut klasse! Noch besser ist aber, dass die dritte Medaille nun ihre volle Kraft entfaltet und so zur Kraftmedaille wird, außerdem erhaltet ihr die Karte von Nabudis. Reichlich spät, aber zum Glück ist Nabudis ja nun nicht der Ort, der einen ausgeprägten Orientierungssinn verlangt. Mit der Kraftmedaille im Gepäck könnt ihr nun gegen Chaos kämpfen, aber zuerst zeige ich euch noch den Rest der Totenstadt. Verlasst daher die Kammer unermesslichen Trostes und lauft durch die Flure sanfter Melodien nach Süden zu den Lichtdurchfluteten Korridoren. Dort haltet ihr euch die ganze Zeit nördlich, bis ihr in einer Kammer am Ende eines langen Korridors seid. In dieser Kammer findet ihr einen geheimen Pfad, der nach Süden in noch eine Kammer führt. Der Schatz, der dort steht, ist in Wirklichkeit eine Pandora, aber interessanter ist das, was ihr in der südöstlichen Ecke des Raumes findet: Unter diesen bösartigen Bagnami gibt es tatsächlich einen freundlichen Gesellen, der euch mit einem herzlichen „Hossa!“ begrüßt und euch tolle Waren wie etwa erstklassige Ausrüstung und Kollaps, den mächtigsten aller Zauber, verkauft! Leert hier also euren Geldbeutel, bevor ihr die Kammer und den Korridor wieder verlasst, um gen Osten zu laufen und Nabudis zu verlassen. Ihr seid nun im Salika-Wald, wo ihr euch an der Anwesenheit eines Telekristalls erfreuen könnt. Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist: Heilt, speichert, kauft noch fehlende Heilitems nach, ruht euch aus, bohrt in der Nase. Sind alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen, geht es zurück nach Nabudis, zu den Nischen der Edelmütigen. Dort findet ihr südlich der Kammer mit der Doxá-Lanze die Pforte der Verzweiflung, in die ihr eure Kraftmedaille einsetzt, um die Kammer mutigen Strebens betreten und gegen Chaos kämpfen zu können. Damit seid ihr auch endlich mal fertig mit Nabradia, doch werdet ihr vermutlich noch öfters hierher zurückkehren, da man gerade in den Nabreus-Sümpfen relativ gut Stufen farmen kann. Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *A Land Of Memories *The Forgotten Capital « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)